1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temperature sensor including a pair of signal lead-out electrode wires connected to both opposing end faces of a thermistor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A temperature sensor of this kind is described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 52-7535. In this temperature sensor, a pair of electrode wires is connected to both opposing end faces of a thermistor device in such a manner as to interpose the thermistor device between them, and are taken out from the thermistor device. The electrode wires and the thermistor device are bonded to one another, by baking, by using a heat-resistant, electrically conductive material.
In the existing temperature sensor described above, however, cracks occur at the bond portions between the electrode wires and the thermistor device due to vibration and thermal impact and this results, in the worst case, in the occurrence of peeling. Therefore, an improvement in the strength of the bond portions is required.